Extravagent Encounter
by DUbiousLY
Summary: Ahem... yaoi lemon! Done on a dare. Set in a rave, the end is a bit... intresting. Yes fangirls, a rave. Go ahead, you may now picture Kurama in leather and GL. KuroKura


**Written by: DARE**

_Haha! And Yonaka doubted my lemon...ness... x.x_

_Anyways, review, or I shall slaughter you all. CC accepted, as long as it's not in flame for. Suggestions are loved, for not only was this my first citrus, but my first lemon as well. Love to all! Except you... yes you, right there (points) But everyone else is loved! n-n;_

WARNING:_ YAOI LEMON! If you dislike either male/male relationships or... to put it bluntly, sex, don't frikken' read this and then flame me for it._

**Disclaimer:** Sure. I own YYH and all the hard work Yoshihiro-Sama put into it. That's why I'm dead broke... now all you lawyers note the sarcasm in that and then shove it up your ass... Thank you, have a nice day. n-n

* * *

_No, wanna sell your soul ame ni soppo mukarete mo  
No, forget smile again bokura waratteitai dake_

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze  
nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

_Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite  
Ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai_

_Toki o koetai_

Reluctantly, Kurama's hips swung to the fast beat of the music. Well, it just seemed reluctant. He would never admit to Botan that sneaking away at one AM to go to a rave was a good idea. Even if it was fun. He glanced over and could very well see the group of girls ogle him, most decked out in heavy lolita.

He smirked. No one would ever know, but his Yoko side was rather fond of taunting. For the fun of it, he moved his hips somewhat...okay, very... suggestively in their general direction, seeing on of them literally start to drool. Another girl stared at one before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away to a darker part of the rave. Kurama chuckled.

"Ne, Kurama-kun, you need a date!" Botan said, walking up to him. She herself was defiantly not clad in her normal get-up. Her blue hair was pulled into to braids on top of her hair. Her top was bright pink, with black lace lining the edge that fell just below her collarbone. A large Victorian-type black skirt adorned her bottom.

Kurama had leather pants on-a real crowd pleaser- and well as a loose white sleeveless Chinese top. His hair was also pulled back in a ponytail, which put together a very appealing image.

"I am fine, Botan-chan," Kurama replied, still wondering how the ferry girl convinced everyone to show up. Even Hiei was here, most likely brooding over in a corner. From the look of other girls here, he would find at least on compatible person...

"You say that, but you would make one of your fans very happy," Botan said, nudging to the group of girls, who, being caught staring, turned away and acted as if they hadn't been undressing him with their eyes.

"Very well, Botan, if you so wish, mi'lady..." Kurama said sarcastically, glancing at the girls. Once specifically caught his eye. She had a hand on her exposed hip. She wore mesh over a neon purple tube-top. She had bright-green plaid shorts that cut off just below her thigh. But that _wasn't_ the weird different thing about her. It was actually her hair that drew him to her. It was midnight black, with dozens of thin streaks of color going through it. Neon-green, orange, baby blue. You name, it was probably there.

With a suave little smirk on his face, he sauntered up to her, taking her by the hand. She turned to him. "Why, what do I owe this honor to?" She asked as he kissed her palm and pulled her onto the dance floor. He gave a side-glance to Botan as if to say 'Happy?' Before replying. "I suppose you're just lucky."

As another song -called Rage Beat if he wasn't mistaken- came on he proceeded to dance with the girl, which undoubtly lead to grinding and bumping. He smiled, if Shiori had been here she would have gasped at the sight! Wrapping his arms around the girls wreck he whispered into her ear, "And I barely know your name..."

The girl gasped as he licked her ears, trying to whisper her name. She got half was through the first syllable before a familiar crimson flash spiked through Kurama's vision. He stood and moved away from the girl, quickly rushing off the dance-floor. "Huh?" He could here the girl murmur as he strode off, following that... what was he following?

And there it was again. That small spark of crimson! It was a necklace... with a beautiful red gem. He looked up to find the owner of such a trinket and froze dead in his tracks.

Glorious dark hair the shade of midnight.

Indigo eyes brighter than any jewel.

And beautiful black wings that were so sensitive. He could remember exactly which spots to touch and the chimera before him would be writhing on the floor. But that wasn't important... for now. What was important was exactly _how_ the chimera was standing before him.

"Ku...Kuronue...!" Kurama gasped, not believing this dream for minute. "How are you here? When... why...?" He fumbled with words, his ears now completely deaf to the commotion surrounding him.

"Eh, fox," Kuronue smirked, giving Kurama's human form a glance. "It's... different..." He stated.

"Wait... Kuronue!" Kurama cried as the youkai before him turned his back and began walking away. He followed him desperately. "I...I can change if you want!" It was risky, but anything was worth seeing his former-lover again. Even if for a few moments.

"Don't" HE heard the familiar deep voice say, and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Before his mind could even contemplate what was about to happen, he was thrust against a wall and was in one of the most passionate lip-locks known to the history of both man and demon kind. Kuronue ground his hips against Kurama's, making his...well... adoration... of Kurama's current form quite... relevant.

Kurama moaned and shifted again, allowing Kuronue's tongue to delve into his mouth, before closing his teeth down on it. Now it was Kuronue's turn to moan, and soon a full out mouth war was upon them. How Kurama had both enough sense to realize they were in a public place, and then enough will power to stop this wonderful... activities is puzzling, still to this day.

"Ku...Kuro...ah..." He stuttered as the Chimera licked and nipped at his neck. "We...'re...in...public..."

Kuronue stopped, looking at Kurama with those dark indigo eyes of his. With a curt nod, he pulled away, fumbling with something to Kurama's side. Kurama looked over and saw the doorknob for the first time. He blinked. So Kuronue was planning on having his way with him... not that he would object, it was just... so much to take in. He didn't even know how Kuronue was here! HE was going to meditate more on the matter, but being pushed to the ground with 140 pounds of a hot sensual demon on top of him seemed to take a higher priority.

Kurama leaned up and caught Kuronue in another kiss, working on the black straps around his arms. Kuronue returned the favor, stripping Kurama of his shirt and pants. Within moments they were both naked, and panting on the ground next to each other. Taking the opportunity, Kurama swung himself on top, straddling Kuronue's hips. Their members rubbed together once, making some of the sweetest friction he had ever felt. Kurama bit his lip so not to moan, and focused on Kuronue's leathery wings.

"Did you like that, Kuro?" He asked, finally getting the courage to speak.

Kuronue only shook his head and moaned in response as Kurama ground his hips once more for effect. "Well I think you'll like this just a bit more..." Without another noise he flipped Kuronue onto his chest, and let his fingers dance along the edge of his wings, hearing the small gasps of approval from his partner. He smiled, and lowered his mouth to the spot where both wings met, dragging his tongue over it.

"Gods!" He heard Kuronue gasp, shaking beneath him.

"Off..." Kurama blinked as the word rang through his ears.

"What?"

"Off," Kuronue grumbled again, shifting. Kurama panicked. Had he done something wrong! "Kuronue...I'm...sor-"

He was silenced by another kiss. As Kuronue pulled back, he spoke "I can't exactly fuck you through the floor from the bottom, now can I?"

Kurama's eyes widened at the blunt words, and felt himself becoming even more aroused. If it was possible. With another shift from Kuronue's side, he was on the ground, thighs spread. Kuronue moaned as he slowly eased his way into Kurama's passage, feeling the tight muscle hug his entire length. Kurama winced at the slight pain, trying to adjust to the intruder. In an attempt to get comfortable he shifted to the left, and that was it.

Kuronue snapped, feeling that tight body move around him. He gasped at the pull and groaned, beginning to thrust. He grabbed hold of Kurama's shoulders, trying to somehow balance himself. Kurama screamed, not sure whether it was from pleasure or pain anymore, feeling Kuronue's hard manhood tearing through him. "Kuronue!" He shouted, hips arching wantonly.

Kuronue slowed gradually, before stopping completely. Kurama groaned in protest, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Kuronue to move. Without warning, he was flipped over, thrust onto his hands and knees. "Kurnu...oh... ah!" Kurama gasped as he was entered from behind. He bucked back and forth, mind blinded by pleasure at the new angle.

Kuronue reached a hand out, tracing Kurama's lithe figure. He paused at the nipples, playing with each one as he heard Kurama moan in need. His fingers traces low. Dangerously low, and soon he was stroking Kurama in tune with the trusting. Kuronue cupped his sacs the same moment he hit Kurama's prostate, and Kurama screamed his name, cumming violently. Kuronue lasted but a few more thrusts before following.

They laid there, side by side, as both demons wait for their pounding chests to calm. Kurama was first to speak.

"...Damn..."

Even Kuronue had to blush at the statement. He sighed and crawled over to the redhead, kissing him lightly on the lips. It was nothing like the first kiss they shared. Or the second. Those were frenzied, fogged by lust and longing desires that had laid at rest for many years. This was...dare it be described as... loving? As the two broke away Kurama stared up at the chimera with bright eyes that were close to tears.

"Kuronue... why-"

He was silenced as Kuronue put a finger to his mouth, the look in his shining beautiful eyes telling him to just enjoy the moment. Kurama did, and the couple hugged each other for quite some time. "You know...I loved you, too..."

**_----_**

"Hey, Abu, get back here!" Botan called to a very familiar girl. She had short hair, black as midnight, with a rainbow peeking through. The girl sighed and turned back to the fellow tenshi. "What? Are they getting it on again?" She asked, receiving a glare from the blue-haired deity.

"You know, Abuneaka, there's more to life than sex!"

"...hahaha- No, seriously, are they getting it on again?"

Abuneaka asked, a completely straight look on her face. Botan resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pulled Abuneaka over to the small compact held in her hand. "Look. Aren't they so cute?" She said, referring to the raven-haired bat the green-eyed fox.

The other deity finally took a glance at the screen, watching as the two exchanged loving words. "Yeah, yeah, they're cute. Happy?"

"No." Botan replied bluntly.

"Why not!" Abuneaka exclaimed.

"They're so happy together, and now we're going to tear them apart!" Botan cried, looking very close to actual tears. Abuneaka sighed before replying, "Fine. I'll...talk... to Koenma..."

Botan gasped. "Really?"

"As long as we have a bigger screen next time."

* * *

**And that, my dearies, is the story of how the world ende- oops. Wrong fan fiction! n.n;;; **

**(Ahem) **

**And THAT my dearies, is the small tale of how two demons found each other again. Review! n.n**


End file.
